Field of the Disclosure
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to using fields of a frame to indicate different modulation and coding scheme (MCS) sets for communications on a first bandwidth and on a second bandwidth.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
In order to address the desire for greater coverage and increased communication range, various techniques are being developed. One such technique is the sub-one gigahertz (S1G) frequency range (e.g., operating in the 902-928 MHz range in the United States) being developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ah task force. This development is driven by the desire to utilize a frequency range that has greater wireless range than other IEEE 802.11 groups and has lower obstruction losses.
Another technique to achieve greater coverage and increased communication range involves wireless communications devices (e.g., stations and access points) capable of communicating with wide bandwidths (e.g., more than one MHz bandwidth) using a one MHz bandwidth communication mode to achieve longer range communications (e.g., range extension). In order to facilitate communications, wireless communications devices may advertise their capabilities through various transmissions. Wireless communications devices operating under previous versions (e.g., IEEE Std 802.11ac) of wireless communications standards may advertise their capability to support an MCS set that applies across all bandwidths by setting values in fields of advertising frames the devices transmit.